This invention relates to an apparatus for fertilizing ponds and more particularly to an apparatus wherein bags of fertilizer can be poured therein for dispersing the fertilizer in a pond.
Heretofore, when fertilizing ponds, people fertilizing the pond would often attempt to fertilize the pond by dumping bags of fertilizer from the banks into the pond. The problem with this method is that the fertilizer tended to concentrate in areas and also embed in the mud and not effectively disperse throughout the pond.
In an attempt to disperse the fertilizer throughout the pond, bags of fertilizer were loaded into a boat and as the boat was paddled around the pond, the fertilizer was dumped from the bags into the pond. While this would distribute the fertilizer throughout the pond, the problem is that fertilizer being heavier than water would drop to the bottom and become commingled with the mud in the bottom of the pond. This prevented efficient distribution and use of the fertilizer.